Luna and Lily
by StephanoRainbow
Summary: This is a story about a set of twins that were princesses. Although, one was pure evil and the other pure good. But, as they get older, the evil twin realized that she's done horrible things. So, she forced her parents to lock her up in a tower. It's been three years now. Is the evil princess good now?


Once upon a time, there was a normal kingdom, ruled by a wise king and queen. Everyone was happy. Until one day, the king and queen got lonely, and wanted a child, and nine months later, they did. They got a beautiful baby girl...or should I say babies? The king and queen had two beautiful baby girls;twins! The king and queen decided to call their girls Luna and Lily, and this is the story of those two girls.

Introduction of Luna

Luna is the older twin, by three minutes. Luna loved her family, and played with them often. Luna was a happy little girl, but suddenly, at the age of eight, Luna became evil. She destroyed homes, injured the young ones and elder, and sent people to jail on purpose. Luna was destroying the kingdom, and no one knows why. Did an evil sorcerer cast a spell on Luna? Did Luna simply just become evil? The world doesn't know. When Luna became thirteen, she nearly killed a man, but didn't because she started thinking. After five years, Luna discovered she's been doing horrible, horrible things. So, she let the innocent man go and rushed to her mother and father. She demanded to be locked away in her room, so she couldn't hurt anyone. Her parents decided to indeed lock her up for all the trouble she has done, and that Luna actually wanted to be locked away.

Introduction of Lily

Lily is literally a classic Disney princess. She's beautiful on both the in and outside, her voice is very beautiful, and she loves to play with anyone, even animals. When Luna got locked away in her room, Lily asked for the longest time to her parents why she got locked away from the world. Her parents always said they didn't know. Lily did become very curious of Luna, what she looks and acts like now, but other times she doesn't care and just has fun. Luna, however, isn't so much.

Luna-Present

The king and queen became worried for Luna, locked in her room all the time, with no one. So, they decided to get a village idiot to go and give company to Luna(that way Lily can't get hurt, the village idiot will and the king and queen wouldn't care that much for a village idiot to be in pain). Eventually, the king and queen found a perfect village idiot. His name is Tyler, though his name sounds formalish, he face isn't. He has a big nose, orange hair all messed up, big mouth and teeth, he mostly looks like the sidekick to a Disney villain. Tyler didn't care that much for Luna, in fact, he was in love with Lily, but the only reason why he took the job was for the money and getting to know Lily. The king and queen took Tyler up the tower and shoved him into Luna's room. Tyler was scared, he thought Luna would be ugly as himself after all these years, and that Luna is still a psycho-killer. But no. Luna was looking out the window, her arms holding her lazy head up, as Luna tried to call for birds to come and visit her. No bird would come though, only because Luna doesn't like the sun that much, and she has a half shaped umbrella shade above her head. Birds love the sun, Luna doesn't. Well, when Tyler walked in her room, he said

"D-Don't hurt me, please." Luna turned her head so one eye could see Tyler. Luna then got up, faced her chair towards Tyler, and sat down again.

"Hi, what's your name?" asked Luna.

"Don't mess with me! I'm Tyler Smith, brave man, facing the wicked Luna."

"So is that what people are calling me now?...*sigh*I deserve that name. I didn't know when those things were wrong, but now I know."

"Well...just because you didn't know..." mumbled Tyler.

"...My mind is a strange world. As if I can't control the world."

"So the rumors are true! You were cursed by a sorcerer!"

"No, that's not true. I know what happened during that time. That day...I learned that we're all going to die sometime. I was eight, just thinking of that thought scared me...so I did horrible things just to live my life. I had a terrible excuse to hurt innocent lives." A tear ran down Luna's face. Tyler thought twas really awkward now, and that Luna has a very deep mind.

"Um...are you hungry...or thirsty?"

"No, but I would like to be alone now."

"Will I have to see you again?"

"Would be nice. Thanks for visiting." Tyler went out of Luna's room, accepted his reward for today, and went to find Lily.

Lily-Present

Tyler asked the king and queen where Lily is. They said she's in the garden, so he went to the garden and saw Lily singing to animals while petting them.

"Oh, hi. Who are you?" asked Lily.

"I'm Tyler. Tyler Smith, your majesty."

"*giggles*You don't have to call me majesty. You can just call me Lily."

"*laughs awkwardly*So, what do you like to do for fun?"

"I love to play with the animals, sing, hang out with villagers, or hang out with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?!"

"Yeah, Prince Charles, the most romantic guy I know. He's just like a Disney prince!" Tyler was sad that his heart was broken, but then he thought

'Maybe I can win Lily over...'

"Well...you like to hang out with villagers? How about hanging out with me tomorrow night!"

"Uh..." Lily looked head to toe at Tyler and she never knew she was going to hang out with someone ugly as he. But, Lily loves to make her people happy, so she said

"Sure! See you tomorrow!" Lily then got up and went into the castle. Tyler felt like the most happiest person in the world! He's plan might actually work!

Luna-Change

The next day, Tyler went and visited Luna again. But, when he went into her room, her room was black.

"Luna? What's going on?"

"Oh, hi Tyler! Hang on." After awhile, a sudden glow appeared on the ceiling. Tyler looked up and saw what looked like the night sky, filled with glowing stars.

"Whoa..."

"I was bored, so I made my ceiling my favorite scene. The night sky." The ceiling's stars were so bright, Tyler was able to see Luna's dark form.

"I-I didn't know you could do this..." Tyler said.

"Well, I do a ton of things just like this. Remember that giant dark flower floating in the sky in the sunset?"

"You made that?!"

"Yeah."

"Wow, I never knew a psycho-killer could be so creative."

"Well, when you're this bored, you can be pretty creative." At that moment, Tyler saw a new Luna. At first, he thought Luna had mental problems, but after getting to know Luna, she's just free-spirited. Luna and Tyler talked for almost all morning. Luna talked about her ideas, and Tyler thought they were amazing, too amazing to be real! Luna had a gift. A reaching into the soul gift. Tyler then thought that Luna's ideas should go out into the world. So, Tyler and Luna went to the king and queen and Luna spoke with her parents for the first time after three years. The king and queen thought Luna learned her lesson, that Luna was beautiful on both the in and outside, and that Luna's ideas were truly magnificent. Luna was free from her room and explored the village with Tyler.

"The whole village has changed." said Luna. At first, the villagers gave Luna a dirty face, but after she talked with everyone, the village loved her.

"Luna, 'would be an honor if I could help you full-fill your dreams." said Tyler.

"Thank you, Tyler, but where's my sister, Lily?"

Lily-Change

Lily was walking in the village and heard something about her sister, Luna. So, she went up to a villager and said

"What about Luna?"

"Luna is free from her tower, and is the most beautiful and intelligent woman I ever met!"

"Even more beautiful and intelligent than me?"

"Yeah! She's that amazing!" Lily didn't know how to feel. So, she walked through the giant crowd talking about Luna, and found Luna in the garden, talking with Tyler.

"Luna! What are you doing here!"

"Lily? Is that you? After all these years!" Luna hugged Lily as she said

"So...I hear you're more amazing than me."

"Yeah, you should hear one of Luna's ideas." said Tyler. Luna told Lily all her ideas, but Lily thought all her ideas were terrible. The whole kingdom thinks the ideas are amazing, but Lily doesn't.

"Um...yeah...those are...great ideas. So, Tyler, where do you want to hang out?"

"We were going to hang out today?"

"Yeah, remember, you asked yesterday."

"Oh, yeah! Well, I'm gonna have to rain-check. I'm going to help Luna with her ideas today." As you might be able to see, Tyler has fall in love with Luna on the inside. They're both equally crazy. Even if Tyler looks ugly, Lily was jealous. All her life, Lily was the friendly, beautiful one, but ever since Luna came back, all repaired, Luna's been getting the attention. Lily was so jealous that she wanted revenge. She went to the castle's library and looked through a book on how to get revenge. She then found her revenge. She went up a certain mountain one day and got a red triangle. She put the triangle on her forehead and got dark, evil magic.

Afterword

If you watched the Johnny Deep version of Alice in Wonderland, than you know how the rest of the story goes.


End file.
